


Among Us is for the gays

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Among Us, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hatchetfield Universe, No beta we die like spies, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Swearing, but it’s v background, deb swears a lot, hatchetfield teens play among us, lex and Ethan are both bi and I will fight you on that look at them, no I don’t care, no beta we die like Ethan, self indulgent, the bisexual energy, video games - Freeform, yes that’s a different show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Deb and Alice play among us. Lex, Ethan, and Hannah show up too
Relationships: Alice & Ethan Green, Alice & Lex Foster, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Among Us is for the gays

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure how I feel on the formatting but ehh it’s self indulgent fluff it doesn’t need to be good  
> (I promise I haven’t abandoned sanders sides, starkid has just really been a serotonin generator lately, I will finish carving myself a space)  
> If you’re questioning the title, bold of you to assume Lex and Ethan aren’t both bi just look at them

“Why am I red?” Alice said, frantically smashing at her phone. “How do I change it? I want to be pink!”

Deb sighed. “Somebody already took pink, and if you pass it over here, I can change your colour.”

“No.” Alice said defensively. “I can figure it out myself.”

“Sure you can, babe.” 

“Ah! It’s starting!” 

Deb curled around her phone, keeping her character just out of view from Alice’s. If they could just get to shields, she could kill her- shit. Cyan popped into view and started following the pair to shields. Deb cursed under her breath, making sure Alice didn’t hear.

Alice knew Deb was the imposter. She was more skilled at this than Deb thought. Alice knew how to play. She had googled it.

Deb frowned as Cyan reported a body. She hadn’t had time to get too far away, just barely meeting up with Alice in electricity. 

_ Cyan: yellows sus they followed orange around  _

_ Cyan: left when I showed up _

_ Yellow: wdym I was tasking _

_ Yellow: ur sounding sus _

__

_ Cyan: well alibi? _

_ Red: I was with yellow _

_ Red: they’re nice _

_ Yellow: yeah cyan _

_ Purple: yeah cyan seems sus _

_ Pink: vote cyan? _

_ Yellow: yeah _

_ Red: yeah _

_ Cyan: no yellow _

_ Cyan: yellows imposter  _

**_Cyan was not the imposter_ ** _. _

Alice grinned over at her girlfriend. “I just saved you. I’m expecting a reward.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Well, I didn’t, but now I do.” 

Deb cursed, swatting at her girlfriend. She leaned over, kissing Alice on the cheek. “I’d rather not be lynched by your dad, so this is all you get.” 

“Wonderful. You know, you’re really bad at being an imposter.” 

“Rude! I’m incredible. Let’s get Lex and Ethan to play with us, they’ll agree with me.”

“Yeah, Deb, you aren’t that great at being an imposter.” Lex told the pair over the phone. 

“Can we play now? I wanna do my tasks.” Ethan said faintly, Hannah’s voice overlapping theirs. Alice and Deb could hardly hear them in the background.

“Fine. Nice to know I’ve been betrayed by my friends, though.” 

  * ••



Alice scooched further back to ensure Deb couldn’t see her screen. 

She smiled as she followed Deb’s character into navigation, where nobody was nearby. 

Alright, a matter of precision-

“Someone just fucking killed me!” Deb shouted. “Guys, what colours are you, who killed me?” 

Alice raised her hands after venting away. “I’m not near you.” 

“I trust you, but Ethan! What colour are you?”

“Green. Hannah’s white, Lex isn’t playing.” Ethan told her, completely engrossed in the game.

“Really? Show me your screen.”

“Deb,” They sighed, “This is a phone call.”

“You know,” Alice scooched over closer to Deb. “Maybe Someone killing you isn’t an act of incredible betrayal?”

“Maybe,” Deb said begrudgingly, looking over to her girlfriend and catching a glimpse of her screen. “Wait! No, it is an act of betrayal! You fucking killed me, Alice! How could you do this to me!” She fell backwards onto the floor, clutching her heart in mock betrayal. 

“I’m so sorry!” Alice laughed, bending over Deb. “How could I ever do this to you, I’m just an evil monster!”

Deb changed her tone to a mock seriousness. “You are sunshine fucking incarnate and don’t ever let anybody tell you otherwise.” 

“Ok then, as long as you admit you are  _ way _ too over dramatic when you get killed.”

“Never.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A trait individual to cyan is accusing people constantly  
> If you liked it, a comment would be lovely! I will scream over each one for ten solid minutes!


End file.
